finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Geiseric (Final Fantasy XIII)
Geiseric, the Profane is an enemy in Final Fantasy XIII. It is the mark of Cie'th Stone Mission 12 and is one of the Undying. Mission 12 - Geiseric, the Profane The Undying—fearsome Cie'th who defy fal'Cie will, driven by an intense loathing of all that lives. Geiseric, the Profane, is of their number, and my Focus is his doom. He is said to lead a horde of Cie'th on the steppe's western benchland. To think you would become such a Cie'th, Geiseric! You, who would not harm a fly. Whatever part of you lingers in that grotesque prison of crystal and flesh must suffer. I will set you free my friend. Stats Battle At some point in the fight, Geiseric will use Murderous Might, which will allow Geiseric to be targeted in two locations: Geiseric and Geiseric's Fist. When this happens it will use a powerful move called Dominating Fist, which deals severe damage. Geiseric will then either attack normally or use Savage Stomp, which doesn't deal much damage, but hits everyone. It can also use Savage Stomp whether or not it used Murderous Might before. If Geiseric's Fist is defeated, it will go back to using Percussive Blow. Eventually it will use Murderous Might again and then will go back to Dominating Fist. It is imperative to defeat it within 20 minutes, otherwise it will inflict Doom. Strategy Using Fortisol and Aegisol prevents any need to use time to enhance the party. It is good to start off with a Librascope and Countermeasure (SAB/SAB/SEN), but if Geiseric deals damage greater than 2000, the party should switch over to a paradigm with a Medic or two. If Percussive Blow deals serious damage, the player must change to Tireless Charge (COM/COM/MED) or Discretion (MED/COM/MED). Dominating Fist can be avoided by spreading out the units across the stage and higher levels. Switching to Combat Clinic (MED/SEN/MED) to heal and defend, or Discretion (MED/COM/MED) to heal and stop the chain gauge from decreasing will continue damaging it, at the same time healing the party. Spells like Deshellga will still have effect on Geiseric's face, but it is ineffective until the fist is defeated. If Dominating Fist leaves the party critical, it is wise to use Salvation (MED/MED/MED) to recover HP. Debuffing Geiseric with Deshell and buffing the party with an Enspell, Faith and Haste helps. Tri-disaster (RAV/RAV/RAV) staggers Geiseric quickly. Once it's staggered, following it up with an Eidolon, attacking with Cerberus (COM/COM/COM), or using Tri-disaster (RAV/RAV/RAV) will be a big help. Geiseric is a fight where one can take advantage of juggling, so once he is staggered, the party should launch him and try to keep him in the air. Saving up TP to summon an Eidolon, thus stopping the Doom timer, or simply using an Elixir, is useful at this stage. Gallery Geiseric Art FFXIII.jpg|Concept art. Etymology Geiseric is another spelling of Genseric. Related enemies *Attacus *Mithridates *Bituitus *Syphax *Numidia *Zenobia *Wladislaus *Vercingetorix ''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' *Geiseric *Geiseric's Fist *Fomoire *Giant Fist (Fomoire) Category:Final Fantasy XIII Marks